The Anonymous
by auwy
Summary: A new girl comes to Ichigo Kurosaki's school. It is weird enough that she is joining right at the end of the school year but what's even weirder is her spiritual pressure. When Urahara asks Ichigo to guard the girl with his life, what mysterious will unfold before his eyes? Rated M for safety and possible future sexual references. I do not own any Bleach characters, only my OC
1. The New Girl

Ah finally, Ichigo was getting some time off from... well saving the world really. It seemed like it was always one thing after another. But right now there was nothing except the occasional hollow. Because Ichigo had been absent so much he was having to take extra classes after school. There was still only one month until school let out so if he could just hold on a little longer he might actually get a real summer.

"Okay class! I know school is almost over but we have a new student coming to join us. Come on in now." She called out the last part through the doors.

After a minute a girl walked in. She was very small and reminded Ichigo of a pixie because of her small features, She had long black hair that fell about her waist, but the thing Ichigo noticed the most was her cobalt blue eyes. Because of her dark hair and pale skin, they stood out even more than they would normally.

_She's actually kinda cute_ Ichigo thought to himself. Once he realized what had just gone through his mind he blushed. Why was he thinking stuff like that? He just shook his head and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

The girl's name was Mie Kawasumi, her father was Japanese and her mother was English. They had lived in England for a while but decided it was time for a change and moved to Japan instead. Teacher and the girl kept talking about her personal life but Ichigo stopped paying attention. Choosing, instead, to watch the leaves blow from the breeze, outside of the window.

"Let's see. You'll sit by Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo can you raise your hand?"

He raised his hand half heatedly, still focusing on things outside instead. Then he felt something hit him. Not literally but that's what it felt like. This was... spiritual pressure? Ichigo was never very good at detecting spiritual pressure but this he felt quite clearly only it felt wrong. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. He slowly turned his head to look at the girl.

_Is it her? Has to be. But just what is she?_

He must have been staring because she asked him "Are you okay?"

"Uh um yea, I'm fine."

The rest of the day passed on slowly and he tried to work hard but his mind kept wandering to the girl sitting next to him. He would have to talk to Ishida about it. He looked over at him but Ishida seemed indifferent, like he didn't feel anything at all. Same with Orihime and Chad. Maybe it was just him. But he knew he wasn't imagining it.

After school was over Ichigo stayed for his study hall. After a while teacher came in with the girl... what was her name? He couldn't remember.

"Miss Kawasumi is going to be staying after with you from hereon out. It seems she is a little behind in our studies so I expect you to help her anyway you can. I'll be back in a while."

He was pretty sure Teacher wasn't supposed to leave the room but it worked to his advantage because he needed to talk to her. He was staring again.

"Can I help you?" She asked slightly annoyed

_Crap she is gonna think I'm a pervert or something._

"Who are you?" he asked very bluntly.

She looked at him funny. "I'm Mie Kawasumi. Weren't you paying attention?" She laughed

"No. Not your name. You have spiritual pressure unlike anything I've ever felt before and it's strong so I know you know you have it. So I'm asking. Who, or what, are you?"

Foot steps started heading back this way, so she dropped her voice to almost a whisper.

"You must be the substitute soulreaper then? You'll have to talk to Kisuke Urahara. I'll go with you after this"

He simply nodded his head and got back to work.

_She knows Kisuke and she knows who I am. Just who is this girl?_

After study hall they both went to Urahara's shop. When Kisuke saw who Ichigo was with he rushed them inside quickly. Once they were inside and everyone had taken a seat, Mie was the first one to speak.

"He needs to know."

Kisuke looked at Ichigo for a moment then said, "You've probably already figured out the basics. She isn't human, isn't soulreaper, nor hollow. You do know what she is though in a way. She is a Zampakto. Her Zampakto name is Sansei Ame- or acid rain. I know that you've fought with Zampakto with human forms but she is different, she is the same person as Sansei Ame but in another instance she is a different being who calls out another being. She wasn't given the body, she created it on her own. Nobody is really sure how it happened. Mie does not remember anything before having a body. Only that she hadn't had one before she woke up.

There is a group after her. They go by 'The Anonymous'. They are more like a cult than anything else. They want her. For what reasons I don't know but she is obviously very strange. The Soul Society is staying out of it because they have no quarrel with either. You've also probably noticed that none of your friends feel her spiritual pressure. For some reasons humans can't and even though you are human as well you are still a soul reaper so I guess you are an exception. Not to many human soul reapers so I never knew how that would work.

Anyways, if Mie is captured they may be able to jog her memory and who knows what they would do with the information so it is highly imperative that she does not get captured. So Ichigo, I'm going to ask you to do something very important. I need you to protect her. Protect her with your **LIFE. **You understand?"

Before Ichigo could respond Mie cut in "I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE!"

Kisuke responded "Very scary when you're angry but the fact of the matter is you've proven you can't. That's why you're here in the first place."

She sulked and pouted in her seat for the rest of the time.

Ichigo was finally able to speak after the argument was over. "I'll help her.. Mie do you have a phone that you can text me if something happens while you're at your house?"

She nodded.

"Oh no no no." Kisuke cut in, "That won't do. What if something happens before she has a chance to contact you? There is no way around it. Mie, you will have to stay at Ichigo's house."

Mie didn't say anything just blushed slightly. Ichigo glared at Kisuke, who was smiling behind his fan. He grabbed Mie's arm and dragged her out of the store.

"Ow ow ow! You're hurting me." She said once they were outside

"Oh.. sorry."

"So" She said looking down, "How is this gonna work? I can just stay at my house and we not tell Mr. Urahara about it."

"No that won't work. He would find out anyways and he does have a point. I'll tell my dad you need a place to stay while your parents are on a business trip. He will probably let you stay on the couch or something. He is pretty relaxed about it."

She just nodded and followed Ichigo to his house.

"DADDDYYYYY ICHIGO BROUGHT A GIRL HOMEEEEEE" Yuzu cried out across the house when Ichigo walked in. As soon as those words left his little sister's lips Ichigo's dad came running in. "Son! I'm so proud of you for finally growing up!"

Ichigo growled "She's just a friend. Her parents are on a business trip and she needs a place to stay."

Isshin's face lit up "We would be delighted to have such a cute girl stay with us. Isn't that right Yuzu?"

Ichigo pushed his dad out of the way. "We are going to my room to work on homework. Let us know when dinner's ready."

"You're family is very energetic" Mie laughed.

"That's one way to look at it."

They talked for a while, getting to know each other. Who knows how long Ichigo would have to be stuck with her so he might as well get to know her and try to build a friendship with the strange girl.

After asking so many questions about each other Ichigo never imagined that he could upset her so much.

"I get the general idea of your power but what does it look like actually?"

"None of your God damned business. It's late. I should go to bed."

"Uhm alright? Well you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." He walked out before she could say anything. But only ten seconds after he left the room he heard her scream.

He ran back in, expecting to see someone trying to kidnap her, only to find something worse.

Kon had kept quiet and waited till Ichigo left to make a move on Mie. "KOOONNNN! Get off of her right now. Go back to Yuzu's room. Now." Ichigo glared at Kon with a stare of death and because of this Kon didn't even argue.

"Heh sorry about that. He is a bit of a pervert sometimes."He blushed as soon as he said it.

She still had a light blush on her face from when Kon attacked her.

"Hey Ichigo..."

"Huh? Yeah what is it?"

"Thank you. This is going to be hard, I know. And if something happens to you then I just want you to know that I'm thankful you're doing it. You don't know me yet you're willing to risk your life for me." After her little speech she ran up and kissed his cheek. And it was in just that moment that his dad walked in. "Just a friend, huh? You didn't think that you could hide this from your dear old dad did you?"

Mie squeaked and jumped gracefully as far back as she could, a deep red blush set on her face. 'She looks so cute like that' he thought. 'Ugh stop doing that Ichigo! You're turning into Kon!' He yelled at himself inwardly.

"Mr. Kurosaki it isn't what you think. I just meant it in a friendly way. I wasn't trying to..."

Isheen didn't let her finish though.

"So Ichigo I see that you're letting her stay in your room. You're all grown up now, huh? You're even bringing girls into your room to stay the night." At the end of this he started fake crying and rushed towards Ichigo trying to hurt him or hug him nobody will ever know, because Ichigo kicked his dad in the face before he could get close enough. "I was going to sleep on the couch, you idiot. She isn't my girlfriend and we aren't sleeping together." He yelled, his dad just waved him off and left. Ichigo was about to follow to get the couch set up for sleeping when Mie stopped him.

"Wait Ichigo!" Mie called out. "You sleep in your room. You never gave me a chance to say that earlier. I'm fine sleeping on a couch. And I'm much smaller than you so I'll fit on it easier. Don't argue about it. I can tell you're stubborn. Just get me a blanket and a pillow and I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm!" She said cheerily.

Ichigo made sure that she had everything she needed and headed back up to his room. It was probably for the best that she stayed down there, who knows what Kon would try when she was upstairs.

Ichigo was fast asleep at 2:34 in the morning, but was woken up by a strange spiritual pressure. He had gotten used to Mie's by now, but this was something completely different. It almost felt like a soul reaper's but it was distorted. It felt like it was twisting on itself, like each particle was fighting for dominance.

He used his badge to extract his soul and rushed downstairs to find that Mie, and whoever owned that spiritual pressure was gone. She probably ran out when she noticed someone else was there. "Dammit" he cursed under his breath. He ran out, making sure to close the door as quietly as he could to not wake up his family.

He ran as fast as he could, doing his best to follow the two strange spiritual pressure's but he wasn't very good at detecting it.

Eventually he saw the culprit chasing after Mie. When the enemy noticed that he had been found, he used something similar to a flash step and quickly grabbed the girl. When Ichigo got there a moment later, he stood there waiting.

"Let her go!"

"Look kid. You still have a chance to live if you just back away from all this. Go home now and I'll let you live."

Ichigo, being as stubborn as he is, said nothing as he pulled out his sword.

The man was laughing and Mie called out "Ichigo. You have to get away from here. You'll only get hurt!"

"No way! I can't just leave you!"

"Please." Her words were pleading but her eyes said something different. He would have to trust this girl, but he had a feeling he knew what she would do.

Ichigo jumped off but didn't leave the area completely. Just far enough to wear he could still see and hear what was going on.

The man looked surprised that Ichigo had actually left, and Mie used that surprise to elbow him in the face and get out of his grip. Before he could recover she clasped her hands together out in front of her and called out "Pour from the depths of Hell, Sansei Ame. "


	2. Mermaids?

"Pour from the depths of Hell, Sansei Ame."

From previous experiences Ichigo knew that Zanpakuto did not have to say the name considering they WERE the name. But Ichigo remembered that Kisuke mentioned something about her being a separate person from her Zanpakuto, even though they shared the same body and soul. Which all soul reapers shared a soul with their swords if you thought about it but somehow Mie and Sansei Ame's relationship was special... Ichigo didn't try to understand it.

After Mie said those words a whirlwind, resembling something like a hurricane surrounded her. The man, who Ichigo had started calling Grape in his head because he had purple hair, jumped back to avoid getting hurt by it. While this was happening, Grape just stood there waiting, considering there wasn't much else he could do. After a minute or two, the hurricane stopped, but the once cute and very human looking girl was replaced by... something else.

Sansei Ame could be described in one word. Mermaid. That is what she resembled, but she didn't look beautiful like you always imagine or in the cartoons.

Her spiritual pressure felt closer to how a Zanpakuto's normally felt and it was much stronger than before but it still felt a little strange. She had kept her long black hair, but it had a strange new texture that Ichigo couldn't describe. Her eyes were still bright blue but they seemed even brighter against her chalk white skin. Her face had distorted, looking like it had pinched together, he features were sharper and she had what Ichigo thought were wrinkles on her neck but were actually gills (he was too far away to see the difference).  
Her legs had been replaced with a tail the same color as her eyes but more dulled down. And mermaid are always shown with coconut bras or seashells over their breasts but there was nothing there to hide. Her skin had become white but also had a scaly texture, though still looking like skin,over the whole body.*

She glared at him and the struck her hand out, what was once healthy looking nails, had now become gnarled and almost claw looking.

From these claws, water shot out. It hit Grape right over the eye and he screamed in agony as he covered his face with his hands. After a moment he stopped screaming and let his hands dropped. The place where he had been hit was red and covered in blisters. His eye was closed as well but Ichigo had a feeling that even if he did open it it wouldn't be doing him much good.

"This isn't over" He said as he started to back away

"Yes it is" Sansei Ame said, in a voice that almost sounded like a Snake, as she tried doing the same attack again but Grape was already gone. After the battle was over he spiritual pressure died back down and she collapsed as she returned to her normal form.

"Mie!" Ichigo cried out.

**(A/N) The first chapter was long but it was more a preview to see if people liked it. I make shorter chapters because I am always busy and I'm lazy ;P and I was gonna post yesterday but it was my birthday and I forgot. Sorry. Oh and thank you to the person who corrected my spelling. I wrote the first chapter on my phone and I was typing really fast so I spelt it wrong the first time then everytime I wrote it after that it was changing it to how I spelt it the first time so I fixed that and I'll try not to make mistakes anymore. **

***I meant she had no nips to put it bluntly for those who didn't understand.**


	3. WHAT!

"Mie!" Ichigo yelled as the girl passed out.

He ran over to her side and started shaking her. It may not have been the best idea but he did it anyways. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and growled under her breath, "If you don't quit shaking me I will hurt you."

He immediately stopped. "Are you okay?"He asked sympathetically.

She opened her eyes"Yeah, it just uses a lot of my energy to go into that form."

"Oh" was all he said.

He helped her up and they walked back to his house in silence. Ichigo had a lot of questions he wanted to ask but he knew that that moment wasn't a good time.

They entered the house quietly and once Ichigo had made sure Mie was gonna be okay he walked back up to his room and got back in his body. It took a couple of minutes but he was finally able to sleep.

Only ten minutes after Ichigo had drifted away, he heard a knock on his door. He groggily walked up and opened it.

"Oh, Mie, what's the matter?" Ichigo said, suprised. He had figured it was Yuzu or someone in his family, though it didn't not make sense that it could be her.

Ichigo could see her blushing from the moonlight shining from his window.

"Can I come in?" she whispered.

Ichigo nodded and motioned for her to come in. She followed silently and shut the door behind her.

"I um..." She was still blushing, "I was wondering if I could sleep on the floor in your room. I can't sleep and I won't be able to use my power again if something happens and I just... I'm scared."

Ichigo was suprised to hear her say that. She seemed to stubborn and prideful. Ichigo realized she must truly be scared to say this... to him especially.

He thought for a moment, sighed, then said "Sleep in the bed. Just to make sure I'm gonna stay up for a few minutes and make sure nobody else comes so someone might as well be using it."

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, questioning whether it was okay or not, then shrugged and crawled in his bed.

Ichigo stayed up for as long as he could but eventually he could hardly keep his eyes open. He walked up to where Mie was sleeping and tapped her on the shoulder. "What? Is it time for school already?" She said groggily

"No not yet." He replied "Move over some, I'm too tired to set up blankets on the floor."

She just lied there for a moment, not saying or doing anything. Probably thinking if Ichigo was a pervert or notbut eventually rolled over to the furthest edge to give Ichigo room.

They were both blushing immensely because even though they had tried to stay as far away from each other as possible, the bed was very small so their backs touched as they were sleeping.

Ichigo woke up with his hand on someone's... stomach? Then he remembered how they had slept in the same bed. He normally wouldn't do something like that but he was so tired that he wasn't thinking straight. He also remembered that they were originally facing away from each other but he turned in his sleep somehow.

He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. At one point, Mie had knocked on the door to ask when he would be out but other than that she hadn't brought up anything about that night.

They were now on their way to school now, talking about pointless stuff, both afraid to bring up any of the events that had occurred.

Once they got to school, people were giving them strange looks. Ichigo couldn't blame them though. It happened with Rukia too. It looks strange when all of a sudden a guy and the new girl start talking and coming to school together. By lunch people were already starting to talk. Ichigo had left his usual lunch buddies to eat with Mie and he felt like everyone was staring at them.

A week had passed and the looks and rumors hadn't stopped. Nobody else had tried to kidnap Mie but she had still continued sleeping in Ichigo's room. At first Ichigo had tried to set up a fort on the floor but Mie had insisted he stay in the bed too since they had already done it once and they couldn't exactly ask for an extra mattress without telling his dad that they were both staying in there. Each night she would lay down on the couch but after Ichigo's dad had left for bed she sneaked up to Ichigo's room. Ichigo tried not to think about it because every time he did, it would leave a light blush on his face.

At lunch, Orihime came up to them, "Are you guys dating? Because you guys come to school together and some people are saying that you guys go home together after study hall and you eat lunch together and you sit next to each other in class, well Sensei put Mie beside Ichigo but still..."

Orihime kept rambling on and Ichigo was about to interrupt to tell her that they weren't dating but Mie got to it first only

"Yes we are dating." She said with a smile on her face.

Ichigo just stared at her "What the fu-" but she elbowed him before he could finish.

Her and Orihime started talking to each other as Mie gave all the fake details of their relationship. Apparently, Ichigo had asked her out after their first study hall and it had been love at first sight for both of them. Ichigo felt like throwing up but he didn't say anything.

After Orihime had walked away, Ichigo let all his anger out in one word.

"WHAT?!"


	4. The Boyfriend Game

"WHAT?!"Ichigo yelled, loud enough to be angry but not to alarm the other students

She looked frightened at first but gathered herself in an instant and said "The people who want me don't know that I'm going to a school or what school I would even be going to, considering that I could almost pass for a middle schooler. That's why it is the safest for me to be here. If rumors start spreading then they might hear and then they will find me again. Now instead of people saying stuff like 'Who is that weird new girl Ichigo Kurosaki is with?' they will say stuff like 'Did you hear? Ichigo has a girlfriend.'"

He sighed and said "You could have told her the truth as well though. She is one of the people who knows all about me and has been to the Soul Society and everything."

Mie just shrugged and continued eating her lunch. The rest of the time they continued talking about school and such.

Normally Ichigo didn't really find talking about that kind of stuff as intriguing as he used to before Rukia came, but he honestly enjoyed talking to her about anything. Maybe he wouldn't mind 'pretending' to be her boyfriend, but he knew who would really enjoy it...

He smiled an evil grin and said "So, my wonderful girlfriend, you won't cheat on me with Kon will you?" Making it obvious that he meant when Kon was in his body.

She gasped "You wouldn't."

"I have to. I can't just leave my body lying around and it isn't fair to not tell Kon all of the situation. So he will just have to be your boyfriend some of the time."

She fake cried and said "You're too cruel to me."

It was perfect timing because his hollow badge started going off. He had started bringing the pill to school with him in case he needed it so that he didn't have to bring the entire stuffed Lion everyday.

He stuck the pill in his mouth and ran off to fight the hollow. Before he left to fight the hollow he whispered in Kon's ear "Have fun." He saw Kon smirk and he was off.

The hollow was weak so it only took a minute but it was kinda far off so it took several to get back to the school. When he got back, he eventually saw Kon and Mie walking back to class together. Lunch period had just ended it seemed. Kon had his arm around Mie and she was looking very uncomfortable. He laughed which made Mie and Kon notice him. Kon was looking especially happy but Mie was glaring at him. He just laughed again.

He was walking up to Kon to get back in his body, when Kon suddenly kissed Mie. Ichigo just stopped and stared for a moment, then gathered his senses, walked up and pulled him off of her.

_How can he be doing stunts like that considering the situation? _

Ichigo got back in his body before Kon could do anything else stupid.

It always felt strange going back into his body but once everything felt normal he saw that Mie was still standing there looking blank. She had probably been even more surprised that Ichigo had. He tried to say something to her but he didn't know what to say.

"Hey.. Mie. I'm so-"

but she ran off before he could finish.


	5. She Likes Me?

Ichigo chased after her. "Mie!"

Thankfully there weren't many people around so nobody really noticed what the other students would have considered a 'lovers quarrel'

Ichigo searched for a while but he couldn't find her. If she got too far away who knows what could happen.

_What does she think she is doing?!_

He could sense her spirit energy some, enough to tell she was in the school; but either he was getting too used to it to be able to track it very well or she was hiding it some, he wouldn't know.

Class was going to start soon so he needed to find her quick. Eventually, he saw Orihime walking around so he got her attention.

"Oh, Ichigo. What is it?" She asked, but she didn't seem as chipper as her usual self. Was something wrong with her? He would have to find out later, he didn't have time at the moment.

"I'm trying to find Mie before class starts but she doesn't seem to be anywhere. I was wondering if you had seen her."

She started to say something but got choked up and started crying, she too ran away.

_What the hell is it with these girls? Are they all on their cycle or something?_

This time he was close enough to keep up with her. She ran into the bathroom. That's probably where Mie went too.

He had no choice but to go in there. There probably wasn't anyone else besides the two of them in there but either way, he still hesitated before he ran in.

Okay, so he was wrong. There was one other person in there.

Tatsuki.

She was comforting the two of them, but when she saw Ichigo she rushed him out quickly.

She said that she wanted to talk to him so they sat down against the wall outside the bathroom.

"So, Ichigo, what did you do?"

"I wish I knew." He started to explain the situation. About how Kon kissed Mie then Orihime running off for no apparent reason whatsoever.

**(A/N) The way I had this planned out was after the Winter War. Sort of like the time gap (which was originally a month) expanded to allow time for this. (Thats also how far I am in the series right now cos im rereading and i forgot almost everything after that part. SOOOO Ichigo said that he was gonna tell Tatsuki everything and I am assuming she knows about Kon too. If not then deal with it. But either way when this ends anything that happens that contradicts with the future story im sorry. I was just using the characters i dont want to have to match up with the story, it makes my job so much more difficult.**

Tatsuki sighed "That was probably Mie's first kiss and even if it wasn't exactly you who kissed her, it was still your body. And if you are really so clueless that you didn't know, Orihime likes you. A lot. So the fact that you mentioned your girlfriend made her upset."

Ichigo was suprised. Orihime liked him? It made sense, sort of, he did save her and all but still. Why didn't she say something to him?

Then he noticed her. Orihime was standing by the bathroom entrance, about to cry again. That was probably information that Tatsuki wasn't supposed to tell.

At that moment the bell rang for class but Orihime left the school, and when Mie got out of the bathroom she left too. Ichigo knew he needed to talk to the girls so he left, but at the moment he wasn't sure who to go after.

Mie probably just needed some time by herself, well away from Ichigo really. So he went after Orihime. She was the one who liked him. And maybe... he had liked her too.

**(A/N) Don't kill me. I'm sorry for throwing in some Ichihime but every story needs some competition. Who knows... maybe Orihime and Ichigo will end up together in the end. I don't want it to be set in stone like that because I want the story to be interesting. While this is romance it has more story line than that to it so i'm afraid you will have to deal.**


	6. Is That What She Thinks?

Ichigo had lost sight of Orihime but he figured that she would go back to her apartment, so that's where he was heading. When he walked up to the door, he heard some noises. He couldn't determine what they were exactly but either way it was his clue that she was there. He started to knock, but hesitated before his hand hit the door. What was he going to say? He had no clue. Would he accept her feeling, or tell her he felt the same. While he did like her, having a relationship would ruin their friendship. They could move on from how things were right now, but things could really go somewhere between them. They knew almost everything about each other and things could turn to marriage after a few years. No matter what he did, it was a different risk he would have to take. After careful consideration, he knew what he would have to do.

He knocked on the door, kind of loud so that she could hear over whatever was causing the noise inside. After he knocked, things went completely silent. He waited a moment, and when nobody answered the door he called in "Orihime, it's me. I really need to talk to you. Even if you ignore me now you know we have to talk about this eventually." She still didn't answer for a moment, and he was about to say something again but she finally opened the door.

She looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her face still had fresh tear stains. "Ichigo. Come in." Was all she said, before she walked back inside. Ichigo followed, and he realized what all the noise was. She had destroyed the room. Everything was strewn across the room and her usually crystal clean room was a complete mess. Ichigo was speechless. He needed to comfort her but he didn't know how. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Orihime, I-"

"Just be quiet and sit down while I make some tea." She snapped. Words like those sounded so foreign from her lips. She never demanded anything, she put on a brave face and smiled as she was put through so much shit. Who knew this would be the thing to break her. Ichigo knew that she wasn't actually upset at him, she was just upset and was being careless with her words. Nonetheless, Ichigo was shocked. He didn't even speak, just did what she said.

She was in the kitchen for a minute or two longer than it should have taken, but Ichigo waited patiently. She came out with new tear stains on her face and no tea in her hands, but instead, blood was dripping down her hand. "It seems," She said in her normal sweet voice "That I was careless while making the tea"

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried out. "How do you cut yourself from making tea?!" He ran over to her side and picked her up before she could argue and took her to the bathroom. She started explaining as he walked, blood was getting on the carpet, and his clothes but he was more concerned about her.

"Well I realized that I was out of tea bags so I had to cut open a new box to get the tea bag but my hands were shaking from crying and I cut myself with the knife."

At this point, they had made it to the bathroom and he was tending to the wound.

He never responded to her confessing her mistake but he said his words through the care he showed her.

She winced as he put Peroxide on the cut."Ichigo, it seems you're always fixing my problems."

He looked up at her and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Orihime, if I thought of them as problems then I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why are you here?" She said like she just remembered everything that had happened at the school.

"Oh.. That um.." He looked back down at her hand. Ichigo didn't want to do this anymore. He never backed out of anything, and he wasn't gonna start now but he REALLY didn't want to have this conversation.

Orihime looked at him with her kind eyes and lifted his chin with her good hand. "Just tell me. I already know that you will say things can't work out between us but I need you to give me that closure so I can move on."

He blushed. Is that what she thought he was going to say?

"Orihime. I like you, and while there are risks of us being in a relationship; I think that because of the relationship we have already built, we have the capability to actually stay friends while still being able to have a romance. If you think I'm wrong then tell me because I don't want you to doubt anything between us but I want you to know that if you are willing we could at least try something to see if it would be possible between us." He finished bandaging her hand right near the end of his confession so they were forced to look at each other during the last few parts, which made Ichigo even more uncomfortable.

Orihime's eyes were lit up even more than normal and after sitting there for a moment, she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She was about to say something but Ichigo pulled her into a deep kiss before she could even say anything.

**(A/N) I'm sorry. Please don't stop reading this if you don't like Ichihime though because I sat here for a while trying to figure out how to write this and which path I wanted to go with their relationship. I actually wrote things originally, to where Ichigo tells her he doesn't want to risk their friendship but then I lost all my work and my friend told me that maybe it was a sign that I should go a different direction with things, and he didn't even know what this chapter had in it. So I took his words to heart and started writing it differently. It actually makes for a better story when I think ahead so I hope that you will forgive me if you don't like it.  
**


	7. Unnamed Chapter and Author Rant

At first the kiss was hungry, but eventually it slowed down and they could both enjoy their time together. It was both of their first kisses but instinct kicked in and they knew exactly what they were doing.

Somehow, they had made it all the way to the couch, but things had to stop there. They could both tell that if they continued things would go further and they weren't ready for that yet. Once they established that they were defiantly gonna wait before they did anything crazy, they just sat there together. Orihime was in Ichigo's arms and even though they weren't actually saying anything, everything that was needed to be said, was; somehow or another.

Eventually, Ichigo had to go home or his dad would freak out. They said their goodbyes and he started to leave but she stopped him, "Are you and Mie still gonna be a couple? Even though it isn't real, if you are with her in public it would mean that we would have to keep things secretive and I like her and all but that kind of makes me feel... um makes me feel unwan-"

Ichigo knew that she didn't want to say something like that and he didn't want her to have to. He kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

Mie.

He had forgotten about her in his time spent with Orihime. He was supposed to be watching her...

But she would be safe at the house right?

It took a few minutes longer than usual to walk back to his house, but it was only because he kept getting distracted. His mind kept wandering to the events that had just occurred. Had he made the right choice by starting a relationship with Orihime? He had never been in a real relationship so how would he even know how it works? Things were just so complicated...

Arrival at his house was... interesting to say the least. First he was bombarded by his sister, Yuzu, and his dad. Karin had decided to stay engrossed in whatever TV show she was 'watching'.

"Where have you been?" His dad said angrily. This was surprising to Ichigo because his dad never got angry at him. What had happened while he was gone?

Ichigo sighed, "I was with Orihime and I kept getting sidetracked while I was walking home."

Isshin furrowed his brows, "And where is your friend Mie? Or is she with Orihime too?"

Mie hadn't come home? Where had she gone then?

"Shit" Ichigo cursed under his breath. He ran up to his room, put Kon in his body and chased after Mie.

He started at the school to see if she had ended up staying there but the place was desolate.

He went to all the places he could think of, he went everywhere in the entire town but she was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't trace her spiritual pressure either, he couldn't feel it at all in fact.

She knew it was dangerous to run off didn't she? Ichigo knew she was upset but she was taking things to the extreme wasn't she?

.

.

.

Ichigo looked at the woman standing in front of him. Why was she here? She had no business here did she? Or maybe they knew. But if they knew then would Mie be considered a threat to them? Or were they trying to help her? Maybe it was something completely separate.

"Rukia."

**(a/n) ahhhh school has started and those darn AP classes have been keeping me busy. I'm trying though. Truly.****  
**

**Now for something we need to talk about... I have people telling me "Don't make this an IchiHime" then I have people telling me "OCs ruin a BLEACH story."**

**Well guess what. I'm the writer. I didn't start writing this for people too start telling me how the story should go. I've said this before, while there are romantic advances in the story, I want to have more story to it than that. I don't know if Ichigo will end up with Mie or Orihime or even Rukia. Hell, he may not end up with anyone. But I dont plan out the story ahead of time. I come up with it as I go. Now, I will tell you who I ship together the most in Bleach (this does not include an OC) **

**Ichigo-Orihime**

**Rukia-Renji**

**Tatsuki-Keigo **

**Hitsugaya-Karin or Hitsugaya-Momo**

**There are more but those are my favorites.**

**Now with my OC I have certain ideas about how it will play out. If you don't want to be an asshole to me about it(bc I have had about ten hate mails just over these last few chapters) then feel free to PM me with any questions you have or if you want some hints as to how couples will work. But I am enjoying writing this story for more than just the romance and I hope you aree enjoying reading it for more than that as well.**

**Ok my rant is over now. If you actually read all of this and didnt just stop reading after the story then you get a cookie ^.^**


	8. Execution

"Rukia."

"Yes, Ichigo? Why are you acting like it's a bad thing for me to be here?" Rukia Kuchiki asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well normally whenever you show up, bad stuff is going on" Ichigo said matter of factly.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed "Calm down. The 12th division just detected some higher than usual spiritual pressure so they sent me to check it out."

"Oh." was all Ichigo said. He knew she was talking about Mie. Who else could it be? But the only question was if she would help Mie once they found her. Rukia would be more willing than other to help with the situation but Ichigo didn't want to have to put Rukia in the situation of going against the Soul Societies orders if they ordered her execution. He thought it would be best to not giver her all of the information right now. He was never the best liar but he would have to try his best right now.

Ichigo put on the straightest face he could(which wasn't very hard for him) "Yea.. I felt it too. So I decided to go chasing after it. Maybe we should split up and keep looking."

Rukia looked at him quizzically, she probably knew something was up but she didn't argue. "Right. Meet back here in an hour to report anything we find."

They both went there separate ways, Ichigo hoping he found Mie before Rukia did. God, what would happen if she was found out. Then he remembered something. Kisuke said something about the soul society deciding to stay out of all of it. So did that mean that that isn't what Rukia is here for?

Wait.

Kisuke. The one place Ichigo hadn't checked. How stupid could he be? Urahara could probably answer his questions too. So that's where he was headed.

There she was... and her too. It seems Ichigo had been right about Mie being there... only Rukia had the same idea as him. They were both sitting outside on the porch in front of a door with a sign that said 'Owner Out. Come Back Later'

"Ichigo!" Rukia said with that fake sweet voice that let Ichigo know he was about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter "You didn't tell me that you were already antiquated with the girl I was looking for! She's a lovely girl but I'm afraid she has to die."

What? Just like that? Rukia was never this straight forward about things. Something was wrong.

Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo thought things through, and before his eyes Rukia started changing into someone else. That man from before. And Mie who had originally seemed to be smiling, was now revealed to be gagged. Tears streamed down her face and that was enough to get Ichigo angry. He drew his sword and started charging towards the man with the purple hair.

He just looked up at Ichigo, "Too late." And he stabbed Mie in the back.

**(a/n) bumbumbum shiz is gettin real up in here. Okay so if you have the sims 4 create a sim demo from origin and you go into community and look up Mie Kawasumi you can find the sim created to look like her. Just to help give you a visual. and if youre feeling inclined you can look at my other sims ive created as well.  
**


	9. What Ichigo had to do

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. The sword had pierced her back yet he saw it protruding from her chest. Her eyes were starting to haze over. It looked like he had went right through her heart.

_No... Not Mie, that can't really be Mie._

He rushed toward this... this creature that was trying to kill Mie. But he was already gone. Ichigo could have caught up with him but he needed to help his friend.

She was laying there, limp. But she couldn't be dead yet. He flipped her onto her back so he could see her face. She was foaming at the mouth and her shirt had turned red. This was the first time Ichigo had let one of his friends die. The first time he had failed someone.

_No, I haven't failed her yet. I can still save her. Orihime can fix her.  
_

He started to picked the girl up but then water started forming from the air. Like it was being pulled out of the oxygen. Ichigo had no choice but to set her back down as the water started to burn his skin.

He backed away as her miracle was in process. Was this saving her?

An orb of swirling water had started forming around her body and soon Ichigo could no longer see her.

He stared in wonder until he felt a hand on his shoulder to break his focus. It was Kisuke.

Kisuke just shook his head as if he knew that Ichigo thought this was helping.

After explaining everything Ichigo couldn't believe it. While this feat was saving her life, the results could be disastrous. So as much as he told himself not to he knew that he had to stop her metamorphosis which could maybe even end her life.

**(a/n) ok so i know its taking a while but im in AP classes which gives me a lot of homework. so i only get a little while to write every few days. so unless you want me writing in the mornings before my coffee when im grumpy and more likely to kill her off you will just have to wait. but there is a good bit of foreshadowing here if you notice it. and youll know what kisuke tells ichigo next chapter**


	10. Trying to Save Mie

Each time Ichigo took a step, it felt like more and more weights were being strapped to his feet. He knew this was the right thing to do but he every ounce of his body and mind was arguing with reason. He thought carefully about what Kisuke had told him; the explanation, the instructions, everything.

_"Ichigo, what Mie is going through is not helping her. It may save her life but as a result Sansei Ame will become so strong that her entire being will be destroyed as well as anyone even ten miles from Karakura Town. You are going to have to stop the process from finishing and maybe, hopefully, Mie will be healed enough to where Orihime could deal with the rest."_

_"How do I stop it?" Ichigo questioned_

_"I want you to release a Getsuga Tenshou towards her." _

_"Won't that kill her?!" _

_Kisuke only shook his head, "It will only barely push through the barrier, but it should be enough to interrupt her metamorphosis. However, I won't lie to you, there is a chance that it will defend itself and if it does it will kill her. So if you even want to try to save her then you must do it right the first time."_

_Ichigo inhaled sharply, to keep the tears threatening to show themselves hidden._

_Ichigo positioned himself to perform the attack. "Please work" he muttered under his breath, then fired at the girl who he had grown so fond of._

Even if you hadn't been looking at the result of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou, you could tell just from the expression on his face that it failed. The orb was still there and brighter than before.

Ichigo started running towards her cocoon, he would rip her out of there with his bare hands if he had to, but as soon as he took his first step he felt himself falling. Falling beneath the ground, beneath the earth itself.

Once the sensation was over, Ichigo looked around.

What was going on? Where was he?

**(a/n) hey guys! sorry its been so long. I'm trying though. Anways, I'm thinking about renaming this because when i first named it i couldnt think of an actual name for the story and or the bad guys so i went with what i did. If you have any ideas pllleeeeeaaaaassseee help me. thanks babes.**


End file.
